


Romance isn't Dead

by SalemDae_45



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris receives something special from Toby on Valentine’s Day.<br/>2/2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance isn't Dead

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Oz. Oh, don't get me wrong, I would LOVE to own them but can't. OH well, there is always fanfiction.**

  
**Romance isn't Dead**   


Chris and Toby were in there pod. Chris was brushing his teeth while Toby laid on the bunk, reading a book. Chris frowned as he looked at his lover or soon to be ex-lover again. Chris had to tell Toby about his very long tongue. He thought Toby was going to like the compliment, but it backfired. Toby and he argued and almost fought at the prison gym. Chris didn’t want to lose Toby again. After working so hard to get him back, he might lose him again. And to make matters worse, he might lose him on Valentine’s Day.

Chris never really celebrated Valentine’s Day. He always thought it was a corporate holiday to get people to spend unnecessary money on the people they loved. He remembered Bonnie brought him an expensive leather jacket during their first marriage. Chris didn’t think too much about the coat or the day. He was high on that day and hardly remembered the details. All he could remember was waking up on the side of the road with a black eye and slit lip. Since then, Bonnie never brought him another leather jack.

Now, Chris was living with a man who celebrated any holiday with some form of joy. He remembered Toby telling him about the little things he would give his wife before they had children. Toby would give Gen some jewelry or the finest chocolate from Spain or France. The most beautiful thing Toby ever gave her was a necklace which was engraved, “I love you, forever.” Unfortunately, forever never came for Toby and Gen. Toby was in Oz while Gen was…six feet under.

Chris hopes Toby does not bring up his dead wife in their pending argument. Chris could feel it coming from a mile away.

He spited the toothpaste in the sink and rinsed his mouth with water. When he was done, Toby was leaning against the bunk, staring intensely into Chris’s eyes. Chris thought Toby was angry with him but when he looked at the sparkle of his light blue eyes, Chris knew Toby wasn’t piss with him, yet.

Soon the lights were out and it was only them standing in the dark. With the little light in the room, Chris could see the beautiful blue eyes that hold so much power over him. Toby might not know it but Chris was a slave to Toby’s soul and he didn’t care.

Toby walked behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. His fingers lightly massaged the broad shoulders that stood for strength.

Thank God he doesn’t have a knife, Chris thought while tilting his head and kissed his lover’s hand. After the little small form of affection, Chris turned around pulled Toby close. Toby allowed it as he pressed his head on the crock of his lover’s neck. Chris could feel soft kisses coming from his neck to the side of his cheek. The little intimate kisses soon landed on his lips which was soft and nice. He felt the light lips kissed him playfully. Chris enjoyed hearing the loud smack of their lips. It was one more thing he loved about Toby, something he could not live without. At once, the small butterfly kisses turned into thoughtful, but heated kisses. Kisses which involved Toby’s creative tongue to enter Chris’s hot mouth. Chris embraced it as he wrapped his arms round Toby’s waist, feeling every curve of his body. Toby pressed his hands on Chris’s neck, allowing the hot and muscular skin to invade his senses.

Chris didn’t want to let go of Toby, not now or ever. If Toby wanted to leave him, he would fight like hell to get his lover back in his arms. He loved the man in front of him and will always will.

Suddenly, Toby pulls away which caused the sworn-lip Keller to stare at him disappointedly.

Yet a snicker appeared on Toby’s face. He went to his bunk and pulled out an envelope and gave it to Chris. Chris looked at it and guilt washed over him. Toby gave him something on Valentine’s Day. He told Toby not to give him anything, but when did Toby ever listen to him. Now, Keller didn’t have anything for his lover. He wished he thought of something to give him, but what could he give him since the day was almost over.

“I…”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Chris,” Toby whispered.  


Chris held the envelope in one hand while his other hand traced the outline of Toby’s face. He loved the feel of Toby’s face, collarbone, arms, and cock. He loved all of Toby; he wished he could show it more often.

“Toby, I told you not to give me anything. I don’t have…”

Toby kissed him. His hand touched Keller’s.

“You do have something to give me, Chris.”

“Like what?” Chris asked, not sure what Toby was talking about, again.

Toby chuckled lightly.

“I thought it was quite obvious, Chris.” With that, Toby kissed him again, but passionately.

Chris didn’t want to kisses to end as his soul became lighter. It was quite obvious. Chris stopped the kiss. Toby almost protested when he saw Chris put the envelope on the top bunk. Soon Chris pulled Toby close to his chest, allowing his arms to engulf his man’s waist. Toby felt the back of the brown, short hair, not taking his eyes off Keller.

“Now, where were we?” Chris smirked.

“We were doing this,” Toby nibbled on the bottom lip before diving into the deep kiss.

Chris smiled while pushing Toby gently on the bottom bunk.

**Author's Note:**

> I never published it anywhere else except on my old lj account. I also thought it was deleted, but I was surprise to find it again. It's a sweet story with 'sweet' characters enjoying each other. You don't have to take my word for it. ;)


End file.
